Resolutions
by bgirlshaluvinu
Summary: What would you do if the only relative you know dies and leaves you alone with the father you never knew? And what would you do if the mother you knew had many secrets ? Welcome to my life! InuKag, ShesRin, MirSan, Kumi?, Kino?
1. Prolude

Hello this is my third fan fic. I hope everyone enjoys it. ï

Disclaimer: I hate to tell you this because I know you all had high hopes for me, but unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha. Yes, I know. I am crying too.

A/USummary: Kagome was shocked to find her mother lying in the bed with blood surrounding her. What will happen when she has to live with the father she never knew?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

--Flashback--

Beginning/End

-A/N- (Author's Note)

Characters:

Kagome Higurashi: Age: 16. A junior at Minoki High School. She is really smart and talented. She is outgoing and always smiling. Her mother dies. And she moves in with her father and his wife.

Nani Higurashi: Age: 38. Kagome's mother. Everyone loves her so why would someone kill her? She dies early in the story, but there is a twist to everything that includes her.

Kino Akaka: Age: 39. Kagome's father. She moves in with him after her mother dies. She meets her stepmother Kumi, her stepsister Kikyo, and her stepbrother Souta. He is nice, calm, and patient.

Kumi Akaka: Age: 36. Kagome's stepmother. She is very cunning, but not cunning enough. She can easily fool you. Quiet and secretive.

Kikyo Akaka: Age: 17. She is three months older than Kagome. She is very quiet and emotionless. It is hard to tell what goes on her mind.

Souta Akaka: Age: 10. Young, but don't let that fool you. He is smart and notices things rather quickly for his age. For instance he always is wondering why he looks like Nani instead of Kumi who is his mother?

Keade Akaka: Age: 63. Knows about her son's secret life after sun goes down.

Inuyasha Hanyou: Age: 17.Inuyasha lives with is mom and older brother Sesshomaru. He knows Kikyo and is close to their family. Also a long lost friend of his mom is living with them.

Sesshomaru Youki: Age: 18. Inuyasha's half brother. He doesn't like anyone and the only person he likes is Rin; Kagome's cousin.

Rin Lusaka: Age: 17. Rin has a crush on Sesshomaru. She is Kagome's cousin on her father's side.

**Resolutions **

**Prelude**

Beep, beep Kagome's alarm clock woke her up late. "Oh, my goodness! I am going to be late!"

Kagome was an honor student at Minoki High School. She was top in her class. She lived with her mother and cat Buyo. She never knew her father because when her mom was three months pregnant, her mom found out the worst news a pregnant woman could find out. Her father had another woman pregnant!

--Flashback--

"What do you mean you're going out again! You just got home and you had me worried sick. It is not good for me to have this kind of stress Kino I am still pregnant and this might hurt the baby! Or have you forgotten?"

"No I have not forgotten how could I forget when you always remind me? Goodness I am gone. I'll be back when you have regained your senses."

"You do whatever you feel necessary I don't care!"

"I should've stay with Kumi,"Kino muttered under his breath.

"Who is Kumi?"

Kino turned his head away from his fiancé'.

"I asked you who Kumi is."

"You don't know her so don't worry about her!"

"Tell me who she is or get out Kumi!"

"You want to know fine. I had an affair with her 3 months before you got pregnant with our daughter! Are you happy now?"

"Leave Kumi!"

"I am sorry? I didn't mean......,"he said apology.

"It's okay just get out of my house," she said calmly.

"Honey, I am sorry!"

"GET OUT NOW!"

He turned before leaving," I hope you can forgive me someday." And he left and Kagome hasn't seen her dad since.

-- End of Flashback--

'Hmm. I wonder who he is and if he remembers me?' Kagome thought as she woke up from her dream.

Kagome slowly got out of bed not ready to explain to her teacher why she was late. She walks down the stairs calling for her mom.

"Mom where are you?"

She didn't hear her mother answer.

"Mom stop playing. I am supposed to be the child not you! Mom do you hear me?" Kagome said in cry. Her mom never played like this, and Kagome didn't like it.

"Come on Mom if this is your excuse of a practical joke; it's not working!"

Kagome went through the kitchen and past the den and saw her mother's door was slightly ajar. She knocked, but didn't get an answer. Kagome walked in her mom's room.

'Oh no!'

She saw her mother looking at her with a bullet lodged in her head. Kagome grabbed the phone and called the police.

Kagome had to go down to the station to tell the police all she knew.

When she got to the station she talked to Detective Inoniuya of Tokyo Police Department of Homicides.

"I know this is a hard time for you Ms. Higurashi, but I am going to need to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?"

"Yes, it is fine," Kagome muttered still in a daze about her mother's death.

"Kagome do know anyone who would want to hurt your mother? Did anyone ever argue with your mother?"

"The only time I ever knew or heard my mom yell was when her and my dad spilt up."

"Do you know your dad's name?"

"His first name is K-something. I think it is Kimi, Kamu, or Kumi. Oh it is Kino."

"Do you know his last name," Detective Inoniuya said sounding frustrated.

"Umm... I think it is Akaka."

"Do you have any other relatives?"

"No, it is just my mom and I."

"Kagome your lawyer is taking care of everything so don't worry about the funeral. I promise we will find out who killed your mom."

"Thank you sir."

That Saturday they had a closed casket funeral. Kagome was to stay at her friend Sango's house until they found out who her father was.

Sango Tashiski was Kagome's best friend and she had also lost her mother. So she knew how Kagome felt. Sometimes in the middle of the night she would hear Kagome crying in her sleep. She would go on the cot next to her own and comfort Kagome. Sometimes she would even sing her the nursery rhyme that her mother used to sing to her.

Next Monday is when Kagome found out something that would change her life forever; she would be living with the man she never knew.

I hope you enjoyed and I will be updating my other story later.

Ja ne.


	2. Home

Well it's been a while and I know I should have written something, but life has been rather hectic.

Disclaimer: I hate to tell you this because I know you all had high hopes for me, but unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha. Yes, I know. I am crying too.

A/USummary: Kagome was shocked to find her mother lying in the bed with blood surrounding her. What will happen when she has to live with the father she never knew?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Flashback--

Beginning/End

A/N- (Author's Note)

Characters:

Kagome Higurashi: Age: 16. A junior at Minoki High School. She is really smart and talented. She is outgoing and always smiling. Her mother dies. And she moves in with her father and his wife.

Nani Higurashi: Age: 38. Kagome's mother. Everyone loves her so why would someone kill her? She dies early in the story, but there is a twist to everything that includes her.

Kino Akaka: Age: 39. Kagome's father. She moves in with him after her mother dies. She meets her stepmother Kumi, her stepsister Kikyo, and her stepbrother Souta. He is nice, calm, and patient.

Kumi Akaka: Age: 36. Kagome's stepmother. She is very cunning, but not cunning enough. She can easily fool you. Quiet and secretive.

Kikyo Akaka: Age: 17. She is three months older than Kagome. She is very quiet and emotionless. It is hard to tell what goes on her mind.

Souta Akaka: Age: 10. Young, but don't let that fool you. He is smart and notices things rather quickly for his age. For instance he always is wondering why he looks like Nani instead of Kumi who is his mother?

Keade Akaka: Age: 63. Knows about her son's secret life after sun goes down.

Inuyasha Hanyou: Age: 17.Inuyasha lives with is mom and older brother Sesshomaru. He knows Kikyo and is close to their family. Also a long lost friend of his mom is living with them.

Sesshomaru Youki: Age: 18. Inuyasha's half brother. He doesn't like anyone and the only person he likes is Rin; Kagome's cousin.

Rin Lusaka: Age: 17. Rin has a crush on Sesshomaru. She is Kagome's cousin on her father's side. (I forgot to write this, Rin is Kagome's play cousin because she stays with Keade and she calls her grandma. So she considers Rin her cousin also Rin is the only person in this town that Kagome knows besides her grandmother.)

Sango Tashiski was Kagome's best friend and she had also lost her mother. So she knew how Kagome felt. Sometimes in the middle of the night she would hear Kagome crying in her sleep. She would go on the cot next to her own and comfort Kagome. Sometimes she would even sing her the nursery rhyme that her mother used to sing to her.

Next Monday is when Kagome found out something that would change her life forever; she would be living with the man she never knew.

**Resolutions**

**Chapter 1**

"**Home"**

Kagome packs up all her thing and her mother's prized possessions up and gets ready to move in with her father and the woman and daughter he had left her for.

'At least Grandma Keade is there,' Kagome's grandmother always sent her things every month. 'Well at least someone loves me at that house.'

Kagome watch as the rain fell down the window of the car. It was about two hours to her father's house. So she slept the rest of the way.

Suddenly the car slowed down and then finally came to a stop. Kagome woke up.

"Miss Higurashi we are here," the driver said softly.

"Thank you," Kagome muttered.

The house was huge. Kagome got out and reached for her belongings.

"No Miss I will get those for you."

No it is okay. I'm a big girl. Thank you though."

'Hmm..,' he thought 'she's different.'

Kagome grabbed her things and went up the stairs that leaded to the mahogany doors. She knocked on the door and then opened them. Then unexpectedly was greeted at the hallway by people she never knew.

"Welcome, Kagome," these people she didn't even know screamed to her.

At a loss for words she spotted the only people in the crowd she known and loved. "Grandma Keade and Rin!"

She ran over to them and gave them a big hug.

"I've missed you two so much"

Aye have we Kagome. We are so sorry that we couldn't make your mother's funeral," Keade said, "but it was too late for me to get someone to run the store. I wish I could've been there."

"Rin too," Rin said putting her head down ashamed.

Its okay I promise. Oh, I all most forgot! Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi it is a pleasure to meet you."

Finally happy that she notices that they were there they introduced themselves.

Kagome's POV

'I guess that's my dad's daughter and his wife. That little boy looks just like me and my mom. He looked as if he and I have the same parents.'

Hello Kagome I am your father. You may call me Kino or you may call dad whatever you like."

'Yeah, like I'm going to call you dad even though you cheated on my mother with that woman. My mother was way prettier than her.'

"Hi, it might take me a while to get used to this so it might be better if I called you Kino for know."

"That is fine," Kino said not knowing why he felt so sad.

"Hello my name is Souta," he said cheerfully and then whispered in my ear. "I rather have your mother than mine. She is way prettier and I think we look alike and you and me favor more that me and Kikiyo. If that was the case I would be ugly."

I laughed. 'I think me and Souta really could be brother and sister more than him and Kikiyo. I guess we think a like.'

"Hello my name is Kikiyo."

"Are you serious that's all you're going to say? Its official me and Kagome are siblings. I've kicked you out the family."

I laugh again. Him and I are going to be good friends.

"Hello my name is Kumi. It is nice to meet you Kagome," she said in a false pleasant voice.

'Yep she doesn't like me. Well who cares if she would have left my father alone known of this would have happened.'

"I am sorry, but I have to leave early. Souta will take you to your room and that is where you will stay while you live here," Kino said as he was heading toward the door. "Welcome home Kagome."

YeAh! Finally done with this chapter. I will post another next week.

Ja ne.

Sha


End file.
